


【克泉】催 情 剂 （2）

by kurobamei



Category: Claude.Buro.Livage&oni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobamei/pseuds/kurobamei
Summary: 是车 车   不喜勿入！小孩子不要看！
Kudos: 1





	【克泉】催 情 剂 （2）

“唔……？”

作案成功的黄泉还没缩回自己的手，就被狠狠地钳住了手臂。凑近查看的脸与身下的人儿四目相对，呼吸可闻。场面一度十分尴尬，宛如之前黄泉半夜三点在地狱皇后岛的厨房偷吃甜食被布诺当场抓住一样。

为了缓解这个尴尬的局面，脑袋被惊吓得空空的黄泉鬼使神差地决定用自己的嘴堵住要说点什么的布诺。「反正也不是第一次了。」打算破罐子破摔的黄泉决定将什么理由都抛在脑后。

四片柔软的唇相互紧贴，温软的小舌轻轻地扫过因为强捏而半开的口腔，生涩地与其中的舌头相互纠缠，试探着其中属于药水的苦涩味道。想迅速缩回舌尖的黄泉却被另外一只手扣上了后脑勺，强行加深了这个吻。待到来自后脑勺的压力逐渐放松时，整个身子前探的黄泉再也无力维持自己的重心，扑倒在了布诺的身上。

“你给我喝了什么。”

一个不像疑问句的质问在耳旁炸响，虽然声音不大，但自己完全能隔着布料清楚地接收到属于他胸腔的共鸣。终于换了口气的黄泉舔了舔嘴角的银丝，从身下人的胸口上抬起脑袋，霎时扯出一个恶作剧的笑容，轻笑地回道：

“催情剂。”

深谙黄泉恶作剧的布诺才不会信这一套鬼话，感受着自己身体充盈着的生命力，显然黄泉是给自己灌了什么特殊药水。既然咽都咽下去了，自然也没有什么办法再吐出来。盯着趴在自己身上用拙劣的谎言欺骗自己的黄泉，布诺不由地叹了一口气，决定将计就计陪自己的恋人玩玩。

这一边，深谙自己这句简直小儿科谎言的黄泉，也不指望布诺上他的当，只是用这个借口糊弄糊弄自己半夜担心到给他灌药的无聊举措。微微有些烦躁的心情不知道从哪里冒了出来。行了，无聊的闹剧到此为止。黄泉觉得他现在就应该赶紧从布诺的床上溜走。

待到黄泉胳膊发力准备从床榻上起身的时候，突然一双大手扣住了他的腰。“既然给我喂了催情剂，那你今天晚上也别想逃走了。”躺着的人发出了也略带玩味的低语，同时阻止着黄泉逃跑的动作。“重力牵压。”

作为精英的怪物大师，与自己的怪物相处久了，特殊的怪物技能也多多少少会掌握一些。就像黄泉可以利用般若鬼王的力量潜入布诺的房间一样，布诺自然也可以用风隐的招式来惩治黄泉。

感受到自己的身体瞬间沉重了好几倍的黄泉，反应过来看来今晚怕是不能离开这个是非之地了。他索性蹬掉了自己的靴子，整个人完完全全地挤到了布诺的床上，感受着身下人的手正在缓缓地解开自己的披风链扣。既然无法逃走，那就不如好好享受。

“布诺，你是要睡着了吗？本大爷可是等了很久了。”违心的话语从自己的口中吐出，思绪却被舌尖的苦味掀起了波澜。究竟是什么时候和这家伙在一起的呢？第一次好像也是在这个地方，简直弄得乱七八糟的……明明是禁忌的炼金术产物，居然也能体验到奇妙的快感……被繁杂思绪所困扰的黄泉直到冰凉的空气触摸到了自己的胸膛，才霎时间回过神来。

墨绿色的礼服已经被完全解开了扣子，黄泉的胸前大敞，而不停作乱的一双大手已经向着自己的腰腹伸去。铜制的扣子顺着内折的礼服贴上了微温的皮肤，冰凉的刺激着实不太舒服。黄泉只能微微地调整着自己的姿势，防止这些冰凉的点触碰到自己敏感的地方。

布诺这边显然也没有好到哪里去。入腹的苦涩液体在以极热的温度向全身扩散，修复着因为大量生命力损失而变得虚弱的躯体。过于燥热的修复过程让平时极为冷静的他此时也不由地贪恋冰凉的气息，显然去除覆盖在身上的棉被是极好的选择。

厚重的被子已经滑落到了地上，现在床上的二人中间只相隔着几层薄薄的布料。妄图报复的黄泉索性披着自己的礼服，用手指一颗一颗地抿开布诺的睡衣扣子，抚上了那因为药水而变得火热的胸膛。

经过几个回合的较量之后，双方的衣物终究没剩下多少了，几乎非常坦诚地面对着对方。有些粗重的呼吸声占领了整个房间，直到抽屉的推拉声率先打破了刚存在不久的宁静。

沾着润滑剂的手指抵在了黄泉的穴口，缓慢而不容阻止地开始探索这具冰凉的身体内部。不甘示弱的黄泉虽然需要紧咬着下唇来阻止喘息的泄露，但也将双手握上了布诺挺立的性 器。

“本大爷……！已经……迫不及待了！”丝毫没有催促力的话语从紧咬的唇间吐出。大概为了证明自己这句话的真实性，黄泉扯开了布诺正在扩张的手，将自己的穴 口对准了挺立的性 器，坐了下去。

粗大的肉 刃顶开有些冰凉的甬道，直直地向深处进发。许久未做的小 穴就算是接受了扩张，也还是意外地紧致。火热的温度灼热着微凉的软肉，引发了一阵阵的收缩和吮吸。二人不论是哪一方，都要为这一阵强烈的刺激而感到头皮发麻。

“看来催情剂效果…很……好嘛……嗯啊！”还想继续嘴硬的黄泉还没将这句话讲完，就被布诺的一记顶弄激得咽了回去，只得将双手撑在身下人的小腹上来稳住自己的身体。短促地喘息过后，他又从喉咙里挤出了混合着呻吟的几个字：“让本大爷嗯……自己来……！”

虽然他脸上还挂着平日里招牌的嘲讽笑容，但是微微咬住的下唇和越来越急促的呼吸却出卖了自己。随着身体的上下动作，身下那根粗大的性 器也从小 穴中退出再狠狠地顶开紧吮的甬道，碾过足以引来黄泉颤抖的一点。红色的瞳紧紧地盯着布诺的琥珀色双眼，期望着这样刺激能让对方败下阵来。

但是黄泉彻彻底底地想错了。因为布诺接下来的动作完全戳碎了他脸上强行保持的风轻云淡。劲瘦的细腰被布诺的两只灼热的手箍住，身下也迎来了与自己身子动作完全相反的凶猛撞击。在坐下去的瞬间，身下的炽热以迎上来的势头狠狠地撞开刚刚闭合的软肉，向身体更深的地方开拓。过电般的快感冲刷着黄泉的身体各处，完全让他的身子只能绷紧来承受这想让人逃避的灭顶快感，失去了抵抗的力气。身前可怜兮兮的性 器也只能高昂着，吐出点点前 液。

“嗯……啊哈…慢……点……唔……布诺！”黄泉的喘息声中夹杂着呜咽般的求饶声。但眼瞳中已经饱含情欲的布诺并不想就此停下。他握住了黄泉已经被冷落许久的性 器，轻轻地撸 动着，给予已经快到高 潮的恋人一点更强的刺激。果不其然，吞吃着巨物的小 穴产生了更强的蠕动，更加努力地纠缠着不断顶入的炽热。

黄泉现在已经几乎丧失了清醒思考的能力。之前由药剂提起的不好回忆和怕布诺就此离开的担心已经几乎被抛在了脑后，现在能令他安心的人就在与自己紧紧地结合着。过分激烈的情 欲煽动着他无意识地喊出恋人的名字。

“克劳德……唔……克劳德……克劳德…”

“一起。”声音也同样变得沙哑起来的布诺在加快了动作之后，与黄泉一起释放了出来。顶到最深处的性 器射出粘稠的精 液灌满了小 穴，溢出的部分从交合处缓缓地流淌下来。二人的小腹间狼藉一片，充满了萎靡的味道。

黄泉终于因为承受不住而昏了过去。被汗水打湿的红发成捋地粘在皮肤和半边骷髅脸上。因为有些在意布诺背着女王出任务的他几天没睡好，独眼的眼眶下已经有了乌青的痕迹。

注意到这些的布诺叹了一口气，将已经变得软趴趴的黄泉打横抱起，带进了浴室准备清理一下。在下垂的手腕上，还挂着血痂的伤口让布诺几乎明白了这所谓的“催情剂”到底是个什么东西。他在这几天辛苦的恋人额头上落下一个吻，结束了黄泉这次不成功的潜行行动。

窗外的天空已经变得蒙蒙亮起来，经历了安静夜晚的地狱皇后岛也逐渐开始变得热闹起来。早起的花卷已经在食堂里烧起了炉火，爱睡懒觉的卡尔文达尼还沉迷在梦乡……不过唯一共同的是，没人知道在这晚上发生了什么。就算是懵懵的风隐和突然被封闭意识的般若鬼王问他们的主人这件事情，也没有得到回复。


End file.
